Honmei
by Elisha Silverpine
Summary: 'Apparently Valentingitis wasn't a valid disease, and so wasn't a legitimate reason to skip school. And apparently it wasn't considered heroic to murder your classmates either, no matter how sappy they acted. "Ooh, that's a lot of chocolates, Uraraka!" ...what.' Written for the Kacchako secret Valentine's day exchange event! Rated T for Blasty McSplode's language.


**#PyaarEkDhokaHai (Maybe not in this one, eh?)**

 **I'm not a fan of Valentine's day myself, but I hope the people who celebrated it enjoyed it to the fullest! This is my first venture into writing BNHA fanfiction, and that too for Kacchako! I wrote this as a part of the secret valentine's day exchange event, so you can also find it in my Tumblr account 'lemonade-of-gods'!**

 **Disclaimer: No, my dear, I'm not Horikoshi-sensei. I don't own Boku No Hero Academia. If I did, that purple prick wouldn't exist.**

* * *

Valentine's day, in Bakugou Katsuki's fine opinion, could gladly go fuck itself.

He was aiming to be the number one hero. The schedule he'd drawn up simply didn't include crushes, dating, relationships or any of that shit which had the entire school population batshit crazy. Which, by default, was driving him crazy.

Apparently Valentingitis wasn't a valid disease, and so wasn't a legitimate reason to skip school.

And apparently it wasn't considered heroic to murder your classmates either, no matter how sappy they acted.

"Ooh, that's a lot of chocolates, Uraraka!"

...what.

"Oh I bought those yesterday! Luckily they were cheap!"

Store bought...Bakugou let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding, upon hearing those words.

For some goddamn reason, the vision of fucking Deku getting chocolate popped into his mind. What really made him grind his teeth was the vision including a blushing Uraraka handing over a box of chocolate to the little bastard.

"-made some for Todoroki-san-"

He hated valentine's day. He had nearly driven his mom up the walls complaining about how bullshit the day was.

"-so sweet of you Yaomomo-"

And Uraraka was just a classmate. Granted, she'd gained his respect and interest when they had fought in the sports festival (like seriously the plan she'd used was fucking good and the fact she did on her own and gave all that she had while looking certainly _not fragile_ and strong and HOLD IT THAT'S GOING WAY OFF COURSE MOTHERFUCKER), but she was just his classmate.

"-tell me Uraraka-"

 _Right?_

"-made homemade chocolate?"

"I have, yes!"

Bakugou's head snapped up.

"That's interesting!" He heard Yaoyorozu say, in an interested manner, "Who have you made it for?"

"Uh..." He stiffened at the uncertainty in the gravity user's voice; it was one she used when she was trying not to reveal a secret.

"Ooh, is it for Iida?" Ashido's excited voice was heard next.

 _For that square headed pansy?!_

"W-what? No!" Uraraka squeaked; he could imagine her blushing rather prettily.

 _Alright, from where the fuck did this one come from?!_

"Let's not pressurize Uraraka-san! It may not be Iida-san she's planning to give!"

"But then who else could it be?"

"Wouldn't Midoriya be more obvious?" Came Kyouka's drawl.

 _Son of a fucking-_ the imagery of Deku and Uraraka was becoming clearer by the minute. _Where's the brain bleach when you need some?_

"Yo, Bakugou!" Someone said, snapping him out of his dark thoughts. He looked up to see a concerned Kirishima. "You okay there, bro?"

"Do I look fucking okay to you?!" He snarled, setting off explosions in his hands.

Kaminari's smart ass comments did nothing to reduce his temper. "Ooh, does the king of explodo kills want some homemade chocolate? The girls may not give you any, but I certainly can cover-"

"Do you want me to kill you, you bastard?!"

"Enough chitchatting." Aizawa-sensei's lazy drawl cut through the chatter, "I get it's an exciting event today but you're in school to study. Back to your respective places, everyone."

* * *

By the time school had ended for the day, Bakugou was ready to live up to his self-professed nickname and do some explosion murder himself.

 _Those shitheads from 1-B got chocolates but I didn't?! What sort of messed up logic is this?!_

 _Aw, is Kacchan upset because Angel face gave chocolates to her darling Deku but not you?_ A voice in the back of his mind sniggered.

"Fuck off!"

"Uh...Bakugou-kun?"

Her voice stopped him in his tracks. It was impossible to mistake her voice for someone else's. They were alone outside the building after all.

"Yeah?" He grunted, turning around to face a visibly nervous Uraraka Ochaco, whose arms were behind her back.

"You were looking upset today..." She trailed off tentatively, "Are you okay?"

 _Upset_ was an understatement. "If you don't have anything else to say-" He said, almost turning around, but was cut off by a "WAIT!" from the girl.

Uraraka took a deep breath. "I, uh..." She made eye contact with him, her face slowly turning red, "I kinda...I made a whole speech and all, you see... and I thought you'd be embarrassed if I gave you in public..." She struggled with herself a bit, before a determined look appeared on her face. She thrust out her arms to him, her hands containing something wrapped in pink paper. "Th-this is for you, Bakugou-kun!"

All his thoughts came to a crashing full stop,

 _Don't fucking tell me..._

He took the packet, staring at the obnoxiously pink wrapping. In the background, Uraraka was rambling.

"I was on a tight budget you see I'd bought chocolates for Deku-kun and Iida-kun and a couple of others, and I couldn't make better chocolate and it's my first time making it anyway-"

Error.

"-I'm not sure how well it turned out but it didn't taste that bad and I know you like dark chocolate a lot-"

System failure.

"-and I wanted to give you in the morning but there were people around and I didn't want to embarrass you-"

Reboot. Kacchan. exe has stopped working.

"-luckily I wanted and did make some only for you, so I hope you like it-"

 _It was for him._

"-and Happy Valentine's day, Bakugou-kun, goodbye!" She squeaked, snapping him out of his shocked state.

"Hold on a fucking minute!" He said, the tone a little sharper than intended. Uraraka, who had taken a step away from him stopped in her tracks.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Huh?"

"Woman, have you eaten yet?" He asked irritatedly.

"Um...no..." She mumbled, looking anywhere but at him, the blush never leaving her face.

"There's a diner nearby." He grunted, "I'm hungry, you're hungry, there's some shit I want to make clear and I don't want anyone else with us. Meet me at seven." And with that, he turned towards the dorms.

"Hey!" She said, suddenly sounding indignant, "That's no way to ask someone out!"

"I'm not doing any of that sappy shit, Uraraka!" He snarled, cringing at the mere image of him making goo goo eyes at her in front of his friends.

"Forget sappy, you didn't even ask, Bakugou-kun!"

"Fine!" He turned back and strode over to Uraraka, until they were inches apart from each other. Her fading blush came back on with full force at the closeness. His neck suddenly grew a lot warmer.

"Will y-" He began, trying to force out the words, "Will-will you...meet me..." _How hard is it to ask a fucking question?!_ "-meetmeatthedineratseven?!" He finished with a hurried whisper, his entire face now hot enough to cook omelettes on.

Uraraka stared at him. _What, did I mess up or something? Say something, goddamn it!_

"Look I did what you told me and asked you, so don't waste my time and tell me-"

"A-alright!"

"-if you're coming or not-huh?"

She gave a tiny nod, and took a step back. Then with a "seeyoumeetatseven", she made a break for it to the dorms.

His schedule, Bakugou recalled, didn't cover dates or relationships.

 _Well thank the fucking gods I'm a flexible guy._

* * *

 **This author is trash, but she's quality trash. Right?**

 **I had fun writing Kacchan! I'm normally not good at writing romances (I can do background ones decently enough), but this was simple enough to write. I hope this was in character!**

 **Read and review, my lovelies!**


End file.
